The Simplicity of It
by EiRist
Summary: What will it take to win the heart of someone like Fuuko Kirisawa? One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca. It belongs to Anzai Nobuyuki-san.

I have no beta reader. Any grammatical and spelling errors are mine.

I'm half-crazy and half-bored. That's probably why I made this fic.

Warning: OOC possible due to being in love.

* * *

**The Simplicity of It**

* * *

I always wondered what will it take to win the heart of someone classified by almost everyone as…

Unconventional.

Complicated.

Tomboyish.

Someone like… Kirisawa Fuuko.

What a hard feat. Winning against Kurei's Jyuushinshu is much easier.

Will flowers work? How about chocolates? An endless shower of pretty gifts perhaps? Invite her out on a date? Sweet-talking? Relentless pampering? Do all the mushy stuffs possible that would make one's head spin in revulsion and think that I, Mikagami Tokiya, lost his marbles or something?

And will probably make Fuuko beat the crap out of me?

Wooing the former Fuujin master is like wooing a poisonous snake with fangs bared, ready to strike anytime.

I sighed as I stared at the endless blue sky and fluffy white clouds above.

Pitted against Kirisawa especially in the matters of the heart, I'm quite at loss. She's not your daily, average teenager. The last time some moron asked permission to court her; she kicked the guy's ass straight into the hospital.

And Kami knows how good she is at ass kicking.

That girl doesn't have a romantic bone inside her body. She even stopped dating Domon once the former earth master started hinting on getting serious in their so-called 'relationship'.

That or maybe, she doesn't really want Ishijima Domon to be her 'first serious relationship'.

The thought made me smirk.

Though, somehow I came to admire Ishijima for being able to profess his undying love to Fuuko despite the consequences of getting his ass kicked over and over again. My hat's off to you, comrade.

Tch! What a predicament.

I brought my attention back to my half-eaten lunch (ham-and-cheese sandwich) and tried to focus on the Japanese History book that I was trying to read for the past 15 minutes.

"I need help!"

There was a loud bang that nearly overwhelmed that statement as the door leading to our school's rooftop opened. All of a sudden, I was looking at the flushed face of Kirisawa Fuuko as she started running towards where I was sitting.

She plopped herself on the cold cement floor in front of me.

"I need help." She repeated her previous statement in a much calmer tone, trying to catch her breath. Her face was red and there were beads of perspiration on her uncovered brow. She was not wearing her trademark headband since it was cut into half during one of her 'accidental' brawls with some guys from another high school.

_She must've run around the whole school trying to find me._ The thought sent a familiar warm and tingling sensation all over my body.

Suddenly, she shoved her math book in front of me and mouthed the word 'please'.

I eyed her warily before glancing down at the book. "Why?"

"I've got 40 math problems due later in the afternoon." She answered, flipping the pages of the book. "I need your help."

"Can't you answer it yourself?"

She rolled her eyes. "If I can then I wouldn't be here in front of you."

"Hnn..."

"Please! My grade's at stake here." She pleaded.

I could tell that she's desperate. If she's not, then she wouldn't be using that rarely-heard, pleading tone.

She looked uncertain for a moment. Her expression was clearly telling me that she was anticipating the answer 'no'. Well, who could blame her? I was always like that.

"Do you want me to grovel at your feet Mi-chan?" She asked uncertainly.

I stared at her in disbelief. Grovel at my feet? Where did her usual 'help me or I'll kick your ass' threats gone off to?

"No need to grovel." I said with a sigh. The moment she unconsciously attacked me with her pleading eyes… I knew I was not going to say no. Without another word, I grabbed the book from her to scrutinize it. "These are easy." I muttered.

She huffed. "My IQ's only 2 digits while yours is 3. There's a big difference there Mi-bou." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Be quiet." I chastised her. As if that would work.

Fuuko leaned towards me. "Come on genius! I'll carry your bag and books for you for a week in return of this itsy-bitsy favor."

"I'll take that up on you." I grunted at her. But frankly, I'm not going to let her do that. I'm getting used to… granting some of her requests this past few months. At first it was just one or two favors. Then later on, almost every one of it.

She shifted from her position. Hah! She really can't sit still.

"Come on Mi-chan! Faster!" She slapped a hand on my knee. "Time is running out. I only have 'til the end of lunch time to finish it."

I focused my eyes on her, trying to shut her up with my glare.

She was never the one to be intimidated by my stare. That adds another point in my Fuuko admiration department.

The purple-haired girl merely stuck her tongue out in retaliation and grabbed my half-eaten sandwich and took a healthy bite.

"Arhm sho haungwy."

"Manners monkey," I can't help but remark. "Show some."

"Hmph! Who cares? I'm so hungry." She took the liberty of gulping down my iced tea. "Is this all you have Mi-chan?" She wiped mouth with the back of her hand. She was definitely acting like a caveman, but I can't help but find it adorable.

Shit! How weird is that?

I narrowed my eyes a little, trying to feign irritation, when in fact what I was doing is blatantly admiring her. "Yes. That is my only lunch. Thank you very much for eating it for me." I growled, hitting her head lightly with her math book.

"I'll buy you another one ok? I just need nourishment. All that running around the school looking for you drained me." She laughed. "All the while I thought you're inside the library or in your classroom. But lo and behold, Mikagami-niisan's here." She chortled. "Got tired of the same, old library vista huh?"

Her enthusiasm is contagious. I could feel myself wanting to laugh with her-even though nothing's really that amusing.

I'm a nutcase. Damn it!

"Hey, hey, hey!" She childishly poked my cheek. "Let's get on with the problems Mi-bou."

"I thought you were still having the time of your life laughing like a lunatic there. I don't want to spoil your mood by reminding you that time's running out."

Fuuko pouted.

"Are you not going to tell me why you need to answer these problems?" I can't help but pry. Though somehow, I already had an inkling on why.

"The usual stuff." She answered.

"Meaning you got caught sleeping in Math class so it's detention for you or answer 50 math problems." I muttered.

She brought her face closer to mine. "40." She corrected. "You know me too much."

"Because that's the normal occurrence in you school life Kirisawa."

"I would've picked detention."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I remembered you."

My eyebrows rose behind my bangs. "Me?"

"Yeah," The former Fuujin master nodded. "Math problems always remind me of you." She murmured, grinning slightly.

The sound of my heartbeat was drumming in my ears. "Sweet Kirisawa. Really sweet." I sneered at her.

"Seriously Mi-chan." She scratched the tip of her nose. A move I find endearing.

"Ok, I get it." I motioned for her to come nearer to me. "You owe me lunch for this."

"Hai oniichan!" She mockingly saluted me.

I sighed. She can tease me all she wants and I would really not mind it. Not anymore, actually. It just means that I'm in the center of her attention and I don't want it any other way.

Kami! What is happening to me?

She moved from her previous position so that she was now sitting beside me—close to me. The wind had picked up and despite the cooling sensation it brought, I still felt warm.

Probably because of her nearness.

The moment she had settled beside me, I wasted no time and started teaching her how to answer the problems. She listened like a well-behave, studious kid; nodding every once in a while.

"Do you really understand what I'm saying Kirisawa?" I asked crabbily, not quite believing that she had grasped what I was telling her.

She glared at me. "Hai Tokiya-sensei!" Then she pouted. "Come on, I'm not really that dumb."

I cringed inwardly at that. I didn't mean to insult her, really. But the girl had a nasty habit of trying to appear that she understood what she was hearing when in reality, she's just nodding so the conversation will be finished immediately.

Shoving her math book back at her, I grumbled. "Then start answering the problems now. You still have 20 minutes before lunch ends." I checked my wristwatch for effect.

Wordlessly, she took the book from me. She leafed through some pages until she found a blank bond paper, folded in half.

I merely raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes at me. "In case of emergency—like now." She explained snippily.

I shrugged and she turned her attention to her math problems. For a long time, neither of us said anything. The only sound one can hear is the occasional rustling of the pages of her book and her pencil scratching the paper as she wrote her solutions and answers to the problems.

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath all of a sudden. "I can't seem solve it." She unconsciously mumbled, her eyes narrowing in irritation.

I know that she didn't mean for me hear that statement. But since I was sitting near her, my ear caught what she mumbled.

"Let me see." I leaned a little towards her so I could see the number where she's having some problem.

She shifted nearer and lifted her book so I could see it clearly.

She was so close; shoulder-to-shoulder close. It took all of my self-control to stop myself from reaching out and touching her.

From reaching out and pulling her nearer to me.

So that I could feel what it's like to have her in my arms.

"This one." She pointed at the said problem, her face scrunched up in a frown. "I swear Math's going to be the death of me."

"A disgrace for someone who has defeated some of Uruha's strong guys."

She guffawed. "The great Kirisawa Fuuko, death by math."

"Lunch's about to end, saru-san." I reminded her. "You're still not past half of the problems yet."

I got a groan from that.

I decided to ignore it and just proceed to help her with the equation that was troubling her.

A few minutes later, the math problems had her full attention again.

And I shifted mine on the near-empty bottle of iced tea, the one she greedily drank earlier. Every now and then I would glance at her surreptitiously, studying her profile.

In all honesty, I really don't know the exact reason why I fell for her.

Up until now, it remains a mystery to me.

All I know is that one day; I woke up realizing that I was feeling all sorts of emotions for her—admiration, affection, attraction, devotion, possessiveness, the constant need to be near her presence, a sharp squeeze in my heart whenever the thought of her being with another guy visits my consciousness, etc, etc.

That kind of emotions.

Emotions that can probably be summed up in a single word—LOVE.

I love her. I fell in love with her. She unwittingly, effortlessly made me fall for her.

There was this unexpected twist in my life and suddenly, she became someone that I couldn't live without.

Someone I'm willing to give up everything—including my life, if needed.

Someone I want to be by my side forever—if that's possible.

Sitting here at the rooftop with her, helping her answer her math problems, bantering every now and then, I realized…

How much I wanted to let her know what I feel for her.

How much I wanted to be able to reach for her with freedom, to take her in my arms and whisper words to her that only she deserves to hear.

How much I wanted her to be mine.

She tilted her head a little towards me and she childishly made a face. "I can't believe I was able to answer the problems that fast!" She reached out to pinch my cheek playfully. "Mikagami-niichan's the best!" Laughter bubbled out of her as I tried to pry her hand that was now hurting my cheek.

"How about finishing your problems first before goofing off?" I suggested, rubbing my cheek to soothe it.

"Hmph!"

With that, she proceeded to solve the remaining 5 or 6 problems in her Math book.

Right now, all I really wanted to do is grab the opportunity to tell her what I really feel for her.

But I don't know how and where to start.

I can't just blurt it out in her face. Knowing her… she will probably just accuse me of playing a not-so-funny prank at her and then laugh at me.

Or worse, she'll probably beat the living shit out of me.

Fuuko is not the kind of girl who appreciates mawkishness. She shuns anything synonymous to that word. So sweet-talking will not work.

So what better way to approach this former comrade of mine with an intention that crosses the border of friendship?

Straight to the point. No dilly-dallying. No sweet-talking.

And what am I if not all that?

I know I'm not a romantic person—that I admit.

But with Fuuko, all I have to do is just… be myself.

Though I'm not really sure if I would be able to say it to her point-blank without her, banging a fist on my face.

She suddenly squealed. "I'm finished!" She held up the paper proudly. "Mi-chan! Thank you so much for your help!" She clapped her hands in glee, still repeating the words 'thank you' over and over again.

I just shook my head in wry amusement and reminded her that she still owes me lunch. I reached out for her math book as she groaned about me being a pain in the neck.

Well, no guts… no glory. If that lout Domon had a chance… maybe I do too.

I summoned all my courage, and wrote something on a page of her math book while she was busy prattling about her Math sensei being a slave driver and me being a major nuisance.

"Read it." I said, handing the book to her.

She just shrugged and grinned at me. "Ooo-kaayy." She drawled out, eyeing me amusedly.

It was as if she froze on the spot when she saw what I had written in her book.

I continued staring at her, amused. Her eyes are still glued on the page, stunned to the very core of her being probably.

In a moment of impulsiveness, I leaned towards her and whispered something in her ear.

Without waiting for her reply, I stood up and walked towards the rooftop's exit just as the bell for the first class after lunch rung.

I want to give her some time to think of her answer first.

* * *

It was already five in the afternoon and almost every student had gone home. The school's hallway was already deserted. I was nearing the shoe lockers when I saw her.

There she was, leaning against the lockers—was actually leaning near my shoe locker to be exact.

It was obvious that she was waiting for me, because as far as I know her last class was finished an hour ago.

She looked thoughtful, as if she was pondering over something for more than an hour.

Then her expression changed into something that was akin to a quiet amusement; as if some thought inside that brain of hers was entertaining her.

Her face was always a myriad of expressions to me.

I strode towards her as nonchalantly as I could and gave her a slight nod to acknowledge her presence; though it was obvious that she was not even aware of my existence at that moment.

Ah, she's still lost in the monkey jungle inside her mind.

My hand reached out to open my locker.

It was only then that she snapped out of her stupor.

"Hey." She greeted me casually. I was surprised that she used a somber tone rather than the usual high-pitched, irritating one.

I nodded slightly (again) to return her greeting and proceeded to change my shoes.

She seemed a little hesitant, not moving from her position. She was looking at me, waiting for the right moment to ask the question that I've been expecting to hear from her.

"The note you wrote earlier," She began after a sharp intake of breath. "And the question you asked me. What does it mean?"

I shrugged. "Exactly what it means." I answered back.

She looked dumbfounded for a moment. "You're not making any sense Mi-chan." She growled.

"You have a brain. Use it."

Her cheeks colored. "I just don't want to jump into conclusions Mikagami." She admitted glumly. The flush on her cheeks deepened.

"You're not." I assured her.

We both fell silent. I gazed at her for a moment before I started walking towards the school entrance. I'm not aware of what she feels for me so I decided to take a gamble.

Whatever her answer is, I'm going to whole-heartedly accept it.

I heard her shuffle as she moved to follow me. I already exited the school entrance when I hear her mumbled something. I stopped walking and was prompted to ask her to repeat it again.

"I said," She was not looking at me when she was saying this. "The answer to your question is yes, Mi-chan." She repeated. Seems like the blush never left her cheeks since this conversation of ours started.

"Question?" I asked in a rather bored tone. "What question?" I DO know what she's talking about but I can't help but be an ass for a while. It's a rare sight to see the great Kirisawa Fuuko (her words); mumbling, blushing and fidgeting… like any other normal girl.

A frown crossed her features. She was looking uncomfortable now, unable to come up with the anything to open the subject to me.

"You know… the question you… asked me earlier…" She muttered, irritated with the fact that she was in this kind of predicament where she's really helpless, clueless and uncomfortable. Her stance tells me that she's ready to bolt out towards the school gates anytime now. She can leave this conversation unfinished; decide that it was not of importance.

But it is. And Fuuko, as far as I know, never leaves important things unfinished.

"The answer is yes Mi-chan." She repeated again.

I didn't say anything. I may look indifferent outside but inside my whole being was rejoicing.

We stared at each other for a moment.

Then my hand automatically reached for hers.

"Thank you." I whispered, gazing deep into her eyes. "For giving me a chance." I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it.

I can feel her relaxing, her eyes dancing in what one could call, merriment. "Now I have to tolerate your presence much longer than I used to do." She said with a laugh, indirectly telling me that the remark was only a joke. "It would be like hmm… hell?"

I snorted. "More like heaven you mean. It's my presence we are talking about." I looked at her smugly.

One purple eyebrow commenced to rise in amusement. Then her face broke into the softest expression and she whispered while looking at me meaningfully. "Yeah," She murmured. "It would probably be like heaven."

I awarded her with a small smile, tugged at the hand that I was holding to pull her nearer and planted a soft, sweet kiss on her forehead. "Of course it will be." I murmured back, loving the feel of her against me.

So how to win the wind child's heart?

It's the simplicity of writing and telling her that _she means the world to me_…

… and asking her _if she's going to give me a chance to prove it_.

That is enough.

Because such words coming from someone like me… she knows that I truly meant it.

And with Kirisawa Fuuko, it was something that she would appreciate more than anything else in this world.

Well besides 'I love you' of course.

Which I whispered in her ear as we walked out of the school gates with the fingers of our hands entwined with each other.

* * *

_-The End-_

_

* * *

_

DRAINED. Ugh! It's mush-filled.

This is a sort-of-birthday present to my beloved bishie, Mikagami Tokiya.

READ AND REVIEW please. That's all.


End file.
